When Friends Become Lovers
by azn-shitz0
Summary: This is a Cloud/tifa fanfic. This is dedicated to all of you cloufa fans out there!


Note from Author: Johnny? What do you mean barq has bites!!  
Hey all! This is not my first fanfiction. I am also writing fanfics on NGE/ff series. I want to comment on some of my favorite fanfictions that i read over the last month or so. First off...Kimberly"So Happy Together. Well done kim..you're the best! And the other one...*scratches my head* arg..i forgot. Ill just find out later heh heh..ANWAYS ENJOY~  
  
Ps..not intended for queers..just for people who likes FF(s)/romance/lemons/adventure/comedy....etc..YOU GET MY POV!! And its rated R for adventure AND romance.  
  
Ps2. Even though the human race died after the meteor and saving the creatures like Nanaki, IM CHANGING IT TO MY WAY...EVERYTHING LIVES EXCEPT THE THE BAD GUYS..(except sephy/turks)  
  
[Quote of the Chapter]  
"No sin to try and then fail"  
-Kao-  
  
ffVII-When friends become lovers  
Chapter1- The Awakening  
  
  
AFTER THE METEOR:  
  
*Am i dead? What happened? What's going on!! What the...how come everything is so black.*  
  
Cloud started to see glimpse of light as he brushed his hand against his eyes. "Oww..., where am I?" He opened his eyes slowly and found himself on a bed. A soft bed just like the one when he slept at Aeris's house. He slowly got up and looked around. "Where am I?" He took his hands and sticked them in front of his face knowing that he was in reality not in some dream. "Wait a minute..." He pinched himself .."Oww.. *sigh* I guess i am back." He stood up and stretched. *Ywan*.."huh? Where's Tifa? Where's Barret, Yuffie, Vincent..." He started to get look around curiously. "Where am I?" He ran downstairs of the bedroom. No one in sight. As he looked around trying to figure what's going on..he soon figured that this was his house.  
  
As flashes of memories of came to him, a picture of sephiroth came into mind. Instantly he thought of the meteor "THE METEOR!!! OH MY GOD, I FORGOT ABOUT IT. HOLY!!" He ran out the door to take a look at the sky. No meteor in sight. "The meteor must've kicked its ass.." he thought. A smirk came to his face knowing that holy saved the world and everything was fine. He then started to laugh out loud, thinking of that day when he omni-slashed Sephy and took the smirk off his face. He's finally free. As he was laughing, he heard someone yelling from a far distance. He looked in the voice's direction he saw an old women pointing at him and yelling at him. She was not only yelling at him but laughing at the same time.  
  
He pondered. *scratching his head* "huh? Is she nuts or something." She's probrably going through some PMS. "There's a lot of crazy people out there today out to kill a guy like me" He smiled. Yet, his mind was only focusing on one girl....TIFA.   
  
HAHAHHAHAHAhhahahhaah, cried out the old women. You son of a bitch, bah bah bah.....  
  
He couldnt stop noticing her STILL yelling at him. "What's her problem!" He suddenly felt some sensation that there was something wrong. Something very odd. A little tooo odd. Wondering why she cant stop looking at him. Looking down at him. LOOKING DOWN AT HIM. "Uh oh...." He looked down very slowly. Knowing what's going to happen. His face became dark red. Slowly...he looked down.."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," he yelled. He ran nudily back into his house with embarassment. And ran upstaris into his room. "HOW COULD I NOT WEAR CLOTHINGS!" He puffed. HMPH, "what a lady, she couldnt have just ran up to me instead of laughin at me and telling me that im nude." ARG...he put his clothings, wearing a normal t-shirt and jeans. He opened his closets to find anything useful. "Hey now, my sword!!" Its been a long time. "Ahh, the memories." heh..."im going to keep this ultima weapon for a long time" As he reached inside the closet to find anything else..he came upon a ribbon and a photo. "Hey this ribbon...NICE! It brings back the memory of morphing thornberries into these accessories" As he wore the ribbon around his neck, he took the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of Tifa sleeping on his shoulders during the night before they were going to fight sephiroth. "How did this get here? It mustve been Barret and them spying on us from the ship the day we were together." "Tifa....I ...we've been friends for a long time. Since we were mere childs. Yet...I love you. I cant tell you ..I want to...but we're so close." *sigh* "Tifa..." He threw the picture back in this closet. "I should go visit Tifa.."   
  
He walked downstairs while swining his broad sword around. Looking just as coolsexycute as ever. "I wonder if she even does live there anymore." As he walked toward the door entrance, he checked his wallet for how much money he has. Since its always a good idea to come prepared for an emergency. Opening his walled, he had only 1 gil left. His face became beet red. "geez..heh..ill just go kill some monsters and maybe ill find some gils with them." He started to smile again, reassuring that everything would be fine. As he walked outside, he saw the same old lady standing at the same spot hoping that she would see his naked body AGAIN. As he swinged his sword around walking toward Tifa's house, the old women started to freak out and run back into her house. Who wouldnt be scared of a massive sword. He smirked, the turning it to a smile. Heh.."it shows her..." *chuckle*. Walking toward her house brought back the memories. "Oh, Tifa...please be there." He stepped toward the front door and rang the doorbell.   
  
*DInG DoNg*  
  
Hmmm "Wouldnt kill to ring again" he smiled.  
  
*DInG DoNG*  
  
Hmmm" Maybe i should...."  
  
*DInG DoNg DInG DoNg*  
  
"Tifa..." he sighed. No one answered the door. He started to get frustrated.   
  
*DInG DoNg*  
  
No one answered. He started to get hasty and started to knock on the door rapidly. "Tifa, open up!!! Its me Cloud" Yet no one answered. "No...." He started to lose control of himself and started to think that maybe she didnt make it from the meteor or something bad happened" "TIFA!!!! DONT LEAVE ME..." He started to get frantic and started to shoulder the door, slamming it. ARG..."the damn thing won't open!! If i would have....HEY!!! He took two steps back and raise his sword, and swung it down the knob.   
  
*CLING*  
  
The door knob fell to the ground. He smirked. "Always good to come prepared=)" He slit his fingers into the hole and reached for the lock. "Almost there..." *click* "All right..." the door unlocked. He opened the door and started to look around. It looked like a ghost town in there. "Tifa?" He walked in and found nothing. "Tifa?" He walked around her living room. "Huh?" He found another photo. He picked it up off her table and looked at it. The photo reveals Sephy, Zack, and Tifa a couple of years ago. "Tifa....."he whispered. He put the photo back down and started to walk up the stairs. Suddenly as he walked up he heard some kind of noise. It came from upstairs. He took out his sword and pointed it opposing his direction. "Tifa, is that you?" He walked up cautiously. As he came up, the noise became louder. As he reached the final step, the noise sounded like someone was taking a shower. *Whew* he put the sword back into his buckle. "I guess i dont have to show my skills this time." As he walked toward the washroom, knowing that someone was taking a shower.   
  
Suddenly, the noise stopped. He quickly became stunned knowing that soon, someone would open the washroom door. So he had to think of some plan before he would be caught. Maybe i should walk toward the washroom door so that I could turn right into the living room, so I could find a place to hide. "That's a good idea. You smart dog.." Quickly he started to walk toward the washroom and just when he was about to turn right someone opened the door. He became stunned. An image came out with a towel and nothing else! His eyes frowned in fear as if time stopped. *OMG i am a dead man!!* He ran frantically to the living room hoping maybe that the person would have not seen him. And he hid behind the couch. Luckily that person was busy covering her face with her towel cleaning away the water from the shower. His eyes widened. She had the smoothest legs ever, a slim body and a nice firm breast. "What i would do.....wait a minute. He took a harder look toward the image and he found out soon enough that it was Tifa. *What are you thinking Cloud!! Shes your friend!!!* He became so shock and he accidently tipped over a vase.  
  
The vase smashed to the ground and made this massive sound.  
  
Cloud became shocked *Oh god, OH GOD!!!*  
  
"What the?" said Tifa. She wasn't wearing any clothings at the moment. "Whose there!?" yelled out Tifa as she covered her waist with the towel and took a bat beside her just in case.  
  
*Of all the shit you gotten into, this is going to be your worst.*  
  
"Show yourself or ill hit you so hard that youll regret it"  
  
Cloud became so freaked out. *Think of something before youll seriously get some whooping! You sly dog, your such a mofo!!*  
  
"NOW!!!!" Tifa yelled impatiently.  
  
He prayed to the gods before he stood up, wishing for a peaceful death. Hmmm *Maybe this is all a dream or something..., yes that's it!! ITS A NIGHTMARE..* He took his fingers and pinched himself. "HuH? Oh God, Its reality!"  
  
"YOU HAVE THE COUNT TO 3! 1...2..."  
  
*Okay, here's what i have to do. Stand up* it took all the courage from him to do such a brave act. *just do it quick you dink and itll be over more faster. Remember, the slower you are, the more miserable you are* He took a deep breath and...  
  
"C-CLOUD?!!!?!?"  
  
Cloud's face became dark red. "Tifa...it was an accident, honestly."  
  
"Why are you here Cloud?"  
  
"I wanted to visit you..."  
  
"Tifa became stunned. "Why didnt you just ring the doorbell or knock on the door.  
  
Cloud looked dumbfolded. "Uh....I did. But since you were taking a shower, its pretty obvious that you wouldnt hear such noises"  
  
"You could have just waited outside" said Tifa  
  
"I..uh couldnt." *Oh man, if i dont have a nervous break down right now then kill me*  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Cloud slightly blushed. "I-I just couldnt."  
  
'Huh?" thought Tifa.  
  
"I was worried for you, I thought you were endangered."  
  
"Ohhhhh Cloud...." blushed Tifa. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Yea i can see that, with you baseball bat and all." he smiled  
  
"Of course!" She smiled back.   
  
"Well anyways, arnt you going to wear your clothes?"  
  
Tifa blushed. "Right on it. You can wait downstairs in the living room. She walked toward her bedroom.  
  
Cloud still stunned.  
  
"You'll be waiting for me right?" She winked  
  
"Of course" he winked back and smiled.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
TIFA'S BEDROOM  
  
"Cloud..." She went to her droirs to get her clothes. A white tank and a brown skirt. By surprise she found a photo hidden beneath her under garments.   
  
"Huh?" She looked at the photo, it was her lying on Cloud's shoulder the night before the big fight. "Ohh...Cloud." Here eyes gently pulled away from the photo and focused it to the window.   
  
"Cloud, you dont know how much i love you. Its so hard to tell you how strong my feelings are for you. I'm so madly in love with you yet i just cant say it." She hits herself on the head as a tear falls from her brown eyes. "What's wrong with me. Why cant i just tell him. So many years yet ive proven that my feelings for you cannot be shown. Sometimes i feel like dying. But i wont die alone, I cant. I need you Cloud. Just as i needed you when you held me in your arms. The warmth...  
  
She slammed her fist against the piano. "I must tell you soon..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wonder what's taking her so long. Girls these days. Always taking their time...geez." He took his sword and started to look at it. "What a beauty!" He smiled. As he pull his sword away from him, he looked down toward the television. "Hey now!! Its been awhile before i watched TV."  
  
He searched for the remote but it was nowhere to be found.   
  
"Huh?" He felt something jaggin his behind. As he took what was under his rear, he found a remote. "Hey, what luck!! Maybe i should find what's going on around the world today.   
  
Channel 11: Breaking news update: Osama bin Laden has been found raping his taliban friends. His follow comrades plead to america that they rather die from Richard Simmons exercising videos than being with that gay man.   
  
"Uhh..right" he smiled. Maybe i should watch something else.  
  
Channel 25: I choose you pharoh imp. Use your magical horn thunder attack against that Blue eyes white dragon. It wont effect me Yu-gi-oh. You're damage does nothing against my great monsters. NOW ..Blue Eyes White Dragon..Obliberate!!! No my life point is at zero! I win Yugi..  
Tea: "Dont feel sad Yugi..you still have your girl" she smiles.  
Yugi: "Oh..Tea...i love you.*  
  
*Sigh*...Tifa..." eh...I should watch something else.  
  
Channel85: Oh it feels so good Mr. Long Knife Please do me more. Yesss...(moans)....cum in me...OOOHHhh god! You're so tight Ms Whorni shlut. You're inside is soo tight!!  
  
"Uh...when did this channel ever came out..." he smiled  
  
"What are you watching Cloud?!"  
  
Cloud became paralyzed in shock AGAIN. He quickly turned it off. "Uh...what do you mean Tifa.."  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Anyways are you hungry Cloud? Time just hastes away doesnt it. It already 6:30."  
  
"Well, i can manage. I dont usually eat during this hour."  
  
"Well can i offer you some drink?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Uh..something hard and cold."  
  
"Coming up" She smiled.  
  
She fixed him a Taquila as he was sittin on her couch. "All done" she smiled.  
  
She brought his drink and sat beside him as he was playing blitzball from final fantasyX. "Hey when did you get a ps2?"  
  
"I bought it from Electronic Botique from RocketTown."  
  
"Nice..." He took the drink and started to sip off it. "Its good..."  
  
"Yea...i know." Tifa slightly blushed.  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Can i talk to you for a second. I have to tell you something....."  
  
"Sure, just let me turn the game off." He unpowred the game and ejected the console. "Yea..what is it?..."  
  
"Cloud...I..."  
  
"Tifa...is there something wrong?"  
  
"Cloud I...." She looked at his blue shimmering eyes. Depts of water which can never limit. Mako eyes which she adored and cherished. "I..."  
  
Cloud started to focus his eyes toward hers.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
"OPEN UP!!"  
  
"Cloud wait...."  
  
"Tifa...."  
  
"Nevermind Cloud, ill tell you later."  
  
"Sure thing." He smiled  
  
Tifa lossed her chance and became pissed. "Do you mind if i get the door?"  
  
"You sure?" asked Cloud cautiously.   
  
"There is no Shinra or any evil beings left on this planet."said Tifa.  
  
"Yea but theres pyschos out there" Cloud starts thinking of that old lady. *ARg..give me the chills*  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK..  
"I SAID OPEN UP!! YOU JACKASSES"  
  
Tifa starts to laugh. "Must be Cid." She grins.  
  
Cloud smile. "Yea probrably it is."  
  
As Tifa open the door, a man in black suit smirks. "WRONG. IM NOT CID. FOOLS"  
  
Cloud's eyes widened. And so did Tifa's.  
  
"I hope you guys remember me." he smirked.  
  
"RENO?'  
  
(turk music backround)  
  
"Correct! I've been waiting for so long to get back at you chumps. Cloudie boy there and Rude's little girl. I'm here on a mission to take you guys and the remaining AVALANCE members to my president Rufus.  
  
"I thought Rufus died during the blast at Midgar." said Tifa.  
  
"Wrong. He escaped with minor injuries." *chuckles* "NOW COME WITH ME!" Reno grabbed Tifa by the arm.  
  
"Dont you touch her Reno."  
  
Reno smirks. "What are you saying that she's your girl?"  
  
*Yes she is...* "Shes close to me. And i wont let her up. Stop yapping and hand her over."  
  
Reno smirks. "You want her? Here!" *throws Tifa toward Cloud*  
  
"Tifa are you alright?"  
  
"Cloud...dont let go of me."  
  
"I wont Tifa." Cloud embrassed her with her arm onto his waist and the other holding his Ultima Weapon.  
  
"You guys are so meant for each other. It wont matter, im not interested in Tifa anyway. Im just here to take BOTH of you guys away. You see, there is a saying that 1 is better than 2."  
  
"Uhh..right." said Cloud.  
  
"You can write later at Shinra2" replied Reno.  
  
"?" Tifa and Cloud looked confused.  
  
"Anyways enough.." Reno snapped his hands. Behind him came Rude, Elena and Tseng.   
  
Tifa's eyes widened and started to squeeze Cloud's closer. Cloud looked down at her and whispered. "I will protect you Tifa with my life."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Cloud..You're so brave! Look..there something that i wanted to tell you. Something that i wanted to tell you for a long time yet i never had the courage too. Cloud, the fact that we're being childhood friends for a long time doesent really accept me as who i am right now. I want to go further than just friends. The matter is that I ...LOVE YOU"  
  
Cloud's eyes widened. "Tifa...I...love you too..."  
  
She started to slightly blush while in his arms. It was the perfect moment for her to say that to him. She felt so protected against his chest. Squeezing him and Him to her.  
  
"Enough with the chit'chat, i dont care if you love each other or not. You're coming with us. Got it?"  
  
"NO!" Cloud spazzed in return.  
  
"Its time to show them turk power Reno" said Elena.  
  
"............." said Rude.   
  
"Yes, its time to end this funny talk" said Tseng. Ive had enough with your mushy talk.   
  
"Then its settled. Maybe next time." says Cloud.  
  
"What do you mean Cloudie boy?" says Reno.  
  
"I need time with my lover."  
  
"Hahahah" laughed all the Turks.  
  
*chuckles* See you later ..said Cloud. *Ive obviously cant kill all of them with my omnislash but i have another move up my sleeve.*  
  
*?* "huh?"   
  
Arg.."leave us alone!!" he shouts out. The ground started to shake as Tifa holds onto Cloud more tighter.  
  
"Whatcha doing Cloud?" whispered Tifa.  
  
He smiled. "Using limit 3 move."   
  
Tifa started to think over what move could hit them all with such force. "OH i know!!!"  
  
He winked at her.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" yells out Reno  
  
"FINISHING TOUCH!!!" shouted out Cloud.  
  
Tseng's eyes widened. "Oh shit!!"  
  
The floor started to move up.  
  
"Later turks!" smiled Cloud. "See yah" waved Tifa.  
  
"Will get you guys soon!!!"yelled out Elena...  
  
"We're not going down like Team Rocket from Pokemon that easily. But until next time..." says Reno.  
  
All the turks blew away like a feather in a windstorm.  
  
"Oh Cloud, my hero." She hugged him tightly. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too sweet heart." smiled Cloud  
  
  
  
to be continued  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Tough ride wasnt it? It was truly an awful piece PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! dont worry..there will be lots of LEMONS (i promise) romance/comedy AND Adventure in the next chapters. AND WHATS THIS?! AERIS COMES BACK!?!?!? heh..dont worry..that will be found in the later chapters...BUT FIRST..R&R so i could see if i should keep writin or not..ty.  
contact: msn:holy_dragon77@hotmail.com/icq:164977951/////117018663   
VANCITY BC/CANADA IS THE BEST!!! heheh.... 


End file.
